


Broken Toys That Fall Apart

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: The Study of Regression [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Sebastian Moran, Gen, Little Jim Moriarty, Little Sherlock Holmes, Non-Sexual Age Play, Read Author Notes for Warnings PLEASE!, Some chapters are dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Moriarty gave him the choice, let all your love ones die or fake your death and become his plaything. Sherlock would do anything for his family, but things aren't all as they seem.This is part of my The Study of Regression Series, some but not all of this story is dark





	1. Adjusting to a New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> Nothing is super detailed, more like just sentences to make the rest of the story set up more believable?  
> -Physical and Mental Abuse  
> -Torture  
> -Forced Drug Use  
> -Mentions of Starvation and Dehydration  
> -Mentions of Being locked in dark small places  
> -Mention of attempted sexual abuse of some kind (No details)
> 
> Chapter One is currently planned to be the darkest chapter of them all

Moriarty knew his secrets, he knew how attack Sherlock where it hurt the most. His family. He played a cat and mouse game until he was bored and wanted to bring his plan to an end. His name was ruined, smeared. But, the code wasn't his true plan, revealing the truth, the only way he could keep more importantly his family safe was to fake suicide and become Moriarty's new toy. He'd do anything for his family even if that meant worse than really dying. He followed the man's plans perfectly and let the world, let his family think he died, his suicide note had to be a call to John confessing that he was a fake. It was so hard on him doing this to John. But, even if it hurt him mentally at least he would be alive. Mycroft and Greg would be able to help put him back together.

The first few months was full of pain Moriarty was like a child on Christmas who went right into trying to find a way to break his new toys. But, thinking about it, he was probably that kind of child. People like him they are all the same. Everyone is just their toy and some reason Sherlock was always their favorite dolly. It made him sick. He was pumped full of drugs, he was pretty sure at one point overdosed just to be brought back to life. During the hell of the high Moriarty would change, he would flash into a young girl. Everything would be on fire and there would be that god awful laughter. Moriarty had a cruel laughter just like the little girl's. Those days were filled with things he wasn't sure was real or not. Drugs made it hard to tell. 

Being read the news was common. Moriarty loved to put on voices. It was always bad things about Sherlock. One of his henchmen recorded his funeral. There was his mom and dad sobbing, there was Greg and Mycroft trying to hold together a heart broken wreck of a person, that was once John. It was all his fault. Mrs Hudson was crying too, she and his mother were together. There were more videos. Videos of screaming and sobbing from John. Mycroft and Greg helping John moving out. Mrs Hudson seemed so lonely in the moving out pictures. Moriarty really did know how to get him where it hurt. Even after he saved them from death, he was still causing them so much pain. The worse part was his captor made it clear if he tried anything naughty, like escaping then he could easily make him wish that he would have just killed the family member. Sherlock's heart race so fast he thought maybe he was having a heart attack as the man went in detail on all the ways he would torture each and single one of his family member before finally making Sherlock put them out of their misery. The sheer mental abuse was far worse than any physical abuse he could suffer. Oddly most of the torture he suffered was not all by Moriarty's hand, that's what he had henchmen and other criminals for. Each new henchmen, each new criminal had a new element to bring to the table. Sherlock was his favorite doll and he did everything Moriarty said, not wanting him to hurt his family.

At first Sherlock thought he was very clever. He had believed some how he would be able to find a way to take down Moriarty's organization down from the inside. Made himself seem like he was trying to escape the hell he was in though means of death. Clawing at his own flesh even using his teeth to seem more determined. It had worked, Moriarty took him everywhere. And he would meet each one of the new clients. In many ways it was similar to the way he worked, but with crime. Stupid criminals would pay Moriarty a lot of money to help them figure out how to do their crime. While Sherlock was paid to figure out how the crime was done and who did it. Much like him however most crimes were deemed too boring for Moriarty and he would have to give them ideas to make it more interesting. If they failed it was their own fault, if they ended up dying trying to recreate the crime Moriarty had created for them, well they were rather useless stupid toys. It was kind of like how Mycroft saw everyone as goldfish until he fell in love with Greg. Then people slowly became people to him, just stupid. Maybe in a different life time, things could have been different, maybe Moriarty could have use brains for good not evil. It was stupid to think such things. He just missed Mycroft that was all. It didn't help that something about Moriarty made him have those nightmares about that girl more and more.

Being dressed up as a pretty doll, brought him a slight comfort. Which was only ruined by the way Moriarty treated him. It was clear he was trying to pull out his little side, knowing it would be easier for him to get hurt that way. Or maybe his Sherry side interested the man, because it was something different. Not ordinary he was learning fast that his captor hated things that were too ordinary. Not that Sherlock could blame him, ordinary tend to be boring. It sicken him how much they were alike. Moriarty would personally do his hair, straightening it with an iron. Sherlock hated his hair being straighten he liked it curly and the iron would burn his skin, probably on purpose even if his capture would claim it was on accident. His outfits however were quite lovely, Moriarty called them lolita dresses, and they were quite expensive. But, only the best for his dolly. While Sherlock was allowed to look at all the cute options he was never allowed to pick. His capture would only pick darker lolita like goth, and guro. Often times however he'd also be covered in cute band aids, bandages, and bruises. His owner liked him looking like the broken doll he was.

Moriarty wasn't much of a daddy, sometimes he claimed he was Sherlock's new daddy, but he acted more like a mean brother. It was so hard not to slip and be little. Everyday he felt himself slipping closer and closer. Moriarty rarely really hurt hurt him, sure he'd pinch, cut, and pull his hair, even do experiments on him like testing how acid reacted to living skin. But, the beatings to a inch of his life, or worse would be done by one of his henchmen and he would “save” him. Beatings weren't the worse. Over his time criminals Moriarty was testing had done many things to him, like feeding him human flesh, or drink human blood until he vomited for example. Many of the criminals were down right sick in the head. Even though Moriarty use him to test promising interesting criminals, (with the strict role of not killing him) He would get angry at them if they took things too far. There were some things that no one was allowed to do to Sherlock unless they wanted to die. When they tried Moriarty would save him. Sherlock couldn't tell if it was part of his way to get Sherlock to develop Stockholm Syndrome or if when they past a certain line Moriarty would get angry with them doing such things to his toy when he had been such a nice boy sharing his favorite dolly with them. 

It took six and a half months of terrible no good things being done to him, for him to finally break and fall into his little headspace. He cried for hours for his “Papa” and “Dada” and even “Jammy” But, they were gone and all he had was his mean big brother. Moriarty didn't like he was so little and would punish him when he was too little. But, he would punish him if he was too big too. It was all rather hard on poor Sherry, though Moriarty didn't call him Sherry, he preferred Locket because it sounded more like a doll name and he was the man's favorite doll after all.

Sherlock was used to being someone's favorite play thing. But, this time it was different.

The criminal mastermind was weird, he would let strangers have their fun with him. But, would then get mad at them for it. While he claimed he was his daddy, it took his new big brother time to realize that Sherlock was right, he wasn't a daddy, but rather a big brother. A cruel mean big brother who liked to play too rough. In many ways he embraced it a lot more. Sherlock couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing? 

Then Moriarty met Sebastian, he was kind of like John, a ex solider, but he was tall and very muscular he had messy blond hair, blue eyes, tan body and scars all over. And Moriarty was interested in the man more than he ever was in anyone else. Sebastian was Moriarty's new body guard. After his last one was caught trying to do something very naughty with Sherlock instead of her job. Moriarty killed the woman, which made Sherlock guiltily feel happy. Sherlock learned that anyone who tried to do sexual things with MORIARTY'S doll were killed. Sure he wanted a broken doll, because broken toys were more fun to rebuild. But, he didn't want a disgusting doll. 

Sebastian didn't give a shit about anyone and he took shit from no one not even his boss. He was always smoking, but in a cool way. He didn't seem to really give a fuck about anything. Not about his own life, he only cared about the paycheck. He wasn't nearly as cruel as Moriarty's other workers. He didn't feel the need to mock the crossdressing man. At the same time he did all his duties even the ones relating to Sherlock. Like changing his diaper (which was still very embarrassing and scary for him) and punishing him when he got out of line. Moriarty liked to watch punishments more than he liked doing them. 

It was Sherlock who noticed that Sebastian could see the little boy Moriarty truly was. He treated the man as such. Sure he called him “Boss” and around other criminals he treated Moriarty like this big scary adult. But, when it was just the three of them, even in public, the blond wasn't afraid to treat Moriarty like the little boy he was. At first the man tried to referred to him as Jimmy or James, but both those names caused him to get really upset and angry. So instead Sebastian called him Mori. Only a couple days later Sebastian became Mori's daddy Sherlock wasn't surprised. He wasn't allowed to call him daddy, to Sherlock he was Mr. Bastian. Because Sebastian was his not Sherlock's and the criminal mastermind didn't want to share. Not that the naturally curly hair man cared that much. When Mori got punished Sebastian would comfort him, and give him cuddles. Sherlock wasn't allowed cuddles after punishments because he was a bad bad dolly. He was only punished once for a mistake of trying to be cuddle after a punishment, because he was feeling extra little. He was sure he would have died if Sebastian didn't tell Moriarty was enough. Though after the physical beating he was locked in a small dark crawl space that he could barely fit in for 4 days, where he wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything until his punishment was over.

Learning his place helped a lot, his punishments became less and less. Bastian helps with it, sure Mori still pulled his hair and would push him and hurt him. But, Bastian would scold him if it got too far, no more cutting, no more chemical burns. Though Sherlock couldn't help but wonder if it was to protect him or rather to protect Moriarty from hurting himself? After all Bastian would still burn him with cigarettes and use his pocket knife if Sherlock acted up or if the criminal mastermind claimed he was bad. The punishments were a lot worse if the lie about him hurting Mori. Sometimes the consulting criminal would even hurt himself really bad and then Sherlock would be forced to take the blame. Much like a naughty child blaming their stuffed animal for eating the last cookie. But, he let Mori think he was a perfect little dolly. He pretended to be stupid, maybe it wasn't all pretending. But, he knows something that Mori doesn't know. Something no one knew. Something that made him smarter than just a stupid broken toy. 

Sebastian had his use, he was Moriarty's weakness. But, with a new found sense of freedom, he struggled to remember what he was supposed to do. He knew he was supposed to do something. But, it was naughty, and it had something to do with crime. It was hard to remember, but Moriarty's friends were often very naughty doing crimes. So he'd write to the police informing them what Mori's friends were planing before they did it. It was hard getting his letters to the police and to get the writing materials. But he found a way, because unlike what Mori and nightmare girl said he wasn't stupid. 

His nightmares were getting worse. He starts having them while he's awake, sometimes Mori would turn into nightmare girl when he wasn't even drugged. Sometimes her words would just echo in his mind. Mummy always believed the nightmare girl. She never believed him. Just like Sebastian never believed him. She and Mori were similar. But, he thinks that the girl might have been worse. He feels it in his bones. Mori protected him, sure he hurt him. But he was protected by him too. Sometimes he thinks maybe Moriarty was right, he was just a broken doll. He hears her words call him dolly and his mummy laughing telling her “Sherlock does look a little like a pretty dolly in that princess outfit huh? Is Sherlock you're dolly?” The laugh that haunts his nightmares just laughed loudly, as dark brown curls nodded. His stomach feels sick as he knows mummy loves nightmare girl more than him, he knows that mummy lets her hurt him. Why did everyone see him as a doll? He wasn't a doll he was a person! He was! 

He knew that Mori loved Bastian. Maybe not in the way adults loved each other. He was pretty sure there were no adult Moriarty, just little boy Mori pretending to be all grown up. But, everything was just a game to him. Well it was until Bastian came around. The bodyguard was truly his daddy, he would do anything for the man. Sherlock could also see that Bastian cared very much for Mori. The angry tears that filled the man's face when Mori pretended to get lost just to scare Bastian made it clear. It honestly made Sherlock unable to hate Sebastian when he punished him for things he didn't do. After all he loved his little boy so much. It was like when mummy punished him for something nightmare girl did. They loved who they loved and Sherlock wasn't that person.

Sherlock had to be strong, but it was so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com


	2. Sanrio Puroland?

They were in japan now, they were always traveling to new places, sometimes he'd wake up somewhere completely new. While they were in public he had a toddler leash on, that way he couldn't run away. Mori would make jokes about him belonging in a collar and leash because he's no more than their stupid pet dog. But, Sebastian would scold him lightly. Before Mori would happily skip away sticking his tongue out. He was wearing a pink shirt covered in crazy fonts, the words being things like “Fuck off” “Bitch” “Loser” “Die” and other not so nice words. But it was mostly hidden by the torn up denim shortalls he was wearing. His socks were knee high black socks with valentine heart candy pattern. But they said things like “Ew” “No” and “Get Lost” 

If Greg and Mycroft thought he could be a brat, they should have met Mori. “Prince stay close it's very busy” Sebastian ordered Mori smiled brightly and slowed down grabbing his body guard's free hand. “Okay” He said in a whiny tone. Sherlock was wearing a rather Victorian inspired Gothic Lolita dress, the top had a frilly dirty white part that covered the neck a little as well as having a black bow and a couple black buttons. It had a small blood stain on the shoulder from when one of his cuts reopened. But it went well with the look Mori wanted him to have. It was short sleeves and both his arms were mostly wrapped up in bandages to hide his rope burns. His left cheek had about 2 cutesy band aids along with one on the other side from small scratches. He wore torn up knee high socks, that were a dirty white. They weren't dirty, but Mori liked making white in his outfits look old. Because broken dolls have been clearly played with. Honestly Sherlock didn't mind he liked vintage things and that meant the colors tend to be worn and whites tend to be dirty. His shoes were uncomfortable they were a size too small, they were shiny black Mary Janes. Every time he walked it really hurt. Making him much slower than the other two.

“Dolly is soooo lucky! Locket gets to come with us to Puroland even though he's a broken dolly” Mori snickered to Sebastian. Sebastian got the 3 tickets, the other two men knew Japanese, well Moriarty knew enough Japanese to mostly understand, Sebastian knew it fluently. Sherlock on the other hand couldn't seem to pick it up even with hearing it. He knew if he was smarter like Mycroft and Moriarty he'd be able to pick it up rather fast. But, Sherlock struggled with learning languages, it was always something he was rather disappointed in himself. Even in boarding school while he was amazing at all the other subjects when it was time to learn Latin. 

The first thing they did was go to the first gift shop. In the end Mori got Bastian ears based off Purin. (Sherlock was surprise the man would wear them the rest of the trip) For himself he got the while he got the Kuromi headband since they didn't have one based off his all time favorite character and Kuromi was his second favorite. They also got two of the “miracle heart light rod” Because according to Mori it would be important for later. Of course Sherlock didn't get anything, because he was just a doll. But, he liked looking at all the cute things. Back at home he loved magical girls and bunny things, but he didn't know the people who made hello kitty had so many cute bunnies too! It was Sebastian who made sure not to buy too many things yet, after all they could come back. After a bit of a fuss the brat agreed with his caretaker, even though they all knew he would end up with a lot of things. 

At the same time Mori and Sherlock had noticed due to the unfortunate placement of a picture and window. The wall had Hello Kitty thinking “Say hell to me when you see me” Mori started to burst into laughter and even Sherlock couldn't help but giggle behind the pink pacifier (He almost always had a pacifier in his mouth, that way he didn't accidentally speak when he wasn't supposed to. If Mori wanted him to talk, he'd pull out the pacifier, his captor liked the extra sense of control he had, and honestly Sherlock wasn't much of a talker when he was. “Mori you will behave or we'll leave, or they will kick us out” Sebastian warned, they would have been kicked out already if they could see all the curse words that his shortalls were hiding. “You could take them” Mori mumbled “Yea I could, but I'm not beating up a bunch of guards because you wanted to say the h word to a cartoon cat” Sebastian argued, Sherlock couldn't help but giggle more. He could see Mycroft scolding him for the idea before he could even voice it too.

Sherlock followed them in awe by the cuteness of everything, the show was starting so Sebastian got them all set up. When a tall fat man sat in front of Mori with his kids, he demanded that Locket swap spots. Sherlock didn't really mind, he could still see if he moved uncomfortably a bit. He didn't understand a single word being sad, but he was happy to watch the show! It looked adorable he wished he had a wand to shake too, but he didn't complain. He was just happy to be there and not stuck in the hotel tied up, like the first time Mori and Sebastian went to arcades and amusement parks. It was the first time he was allowed to come along. 

One of the gift shops had a lot of animals, Jewel Pets was what Bastian called them. And cute fairies that was Rilu Rilu Fairilu? They were adorable. Moriarty ended up getting purple fairy wings. Then they ended up in the My melody one, Mori was sicken by all the cutesy sweet quotes, but Sherlock loved it. However he liked the Kuromi section. He ended up with one of the stuffed Kuromi. At the cafe Sherlock drooled over the delicious looking treats Mori got. There was so many sweets. While Sebastian got a hello kitty curry. Sherlock didn't get anything, because Mori said he didn't want anything.

Mori made Sebastian take so many pictures he liked posing for pictures, and Bastian loved taking pictures, though he was more than willing to scold him when he tried to do things like take a picture giving the middle finger. He also had taken a lot of pictures of Sherlock since Mori liked to pose his doll too. And then there were the poses they had to do together. They went to a room that had a cartoon of two characters with stars and then the room was filled with stars it was amazing, then they were lead into a room perfect for photos. There was a lot of kids, but also adults. There was the machine from the cartoon, and it actually showed things on the wall it was so cool. His favorite was probably the one where Mori had finger guns pointing at the door of the cute cloud house and he was peaking out with his hand covering his mouth as if he was gasping. Or the one where he was sitting next to the cloud ducky and baby elephant, petting the ducky, while Moriarty was sitting on the bath tub, looking like he was floating on top of the water next to plastic bubbles. Mori climbed on the weird fake wishing fountain (which you weren't supposed to do) so Bastian had to tell him to knock it off. It was kind of nice and he kind of felt like he wasn't a prisoner. 

Gudetama Land had quite bit of games they could play, well only Mori played. He got to watch, not that he minded too much. His feet were hurting, so watching Mori play games meant he could at least take a break from walking. There was a short train ride and a longer boat ride. The first one Mori wanted to go on was the train one because it had a shorter line. “Locket wait right here for us, You're not allowed on this ride” There was no reason given. But, as he saw them get in line sat on the ground, glad to be off his feet. He was hungry and thirsty, he knew he could make a run for it. But, he also knew that would be very naughty of him. And Mori wouldn't be happy with him. 

Of course part of him new it was a test. Which was why when they finally came back to find Sherlock still sitting there fidgeting with his shoes Mori hugged him tightly. “Good dolly!” He praised pulling him up. “Daddy can we go to the cafe and get Locket a reward?” The older little asked happily. “Of course my prince” Sebastian cooed.

It was just a small cake pop with a picture of My Melody, but he was over the moon happy and he also got a small thing of chocolate milk. He had been really hungry! After he was done eating, they started to meet some characters. He really liked meeting the bunnies while Mori was a bit of a brat, he was a utter shy sweetheart. Sherlock would get bouncy around the bunnies, they were his favorite. Meeting Badtz Maru and Karumi was Mori's favorite people both of them were more than happy to do “bad guy” poses. While the others often acted scared. Which was fun for Mori too. They both were allowed to do the wheel, while Moriarty didn't hit the right one so he only got a small prize, so he tried again because he wanted the giant Purin. Sherlock managed to hit the right one, you needed two for a big prize. Sebastian let him have another turn and once more he hit the right one. Before Mori could say anything Sherlock was handing him the big prize ticket. “Good Dolly, for being such a good Locket. Here” His eyes lit up as he was given the small ticket, while Sebastian was given a small one too. He had thought Moriarty would just keep everything. Sebastian picked out a wallet, Sherlock was kind of sad there was none of the bunnies, but on the other hand cute white bear with a yellow with blue dot key chain plush, but it kind of looked like a hedgehog. He looked at Mori to get his approval and with a nod he happily picked it up. According to the tag it's official name was Marumofubiyori but that was a really long name Hegge because it kind of looked like a hedgehog to him. Sebastian was really good at the crane machines. He got the Badtz Maru and blue penguin stuffed animal that Mori had wanted. 

Hegge white fur was extra soft and fluffy, while his blanket thing was soft but not as fluffy. To make it look less like fur. He wondered what John would have thought of his new little friend. He missed Oi Ki and May Bell. Sherlock hoped that Jam was taking care of them. Hegge had small paws that had embroidered paw pads. It had a cute embroidered mouth and pure black eyes but it wasn't creepy. Sebastian had two bags of all the toys Moriarty had already bought or won. Sherlock wasn't jealous of course he would knew if he was with his caretakers he'd get cute bunny ears and cute fairy things, but he was just happy that Mori was in such a happy mood. He had been nice all day and hadn't pulled his hair or been mean to him once! And he had let him have a cake pop and chocolate milk and Hegge! Normally he only got a small meal before bed. Sometimes he'd been given too little drinks sometimes he was given too much until his stomach was full of water that it hurt and he'd tend to wet himself a lot more. 

It was hard not understanding Japanese. Specially because Sebastian and Mori would start talking to each other and other people it made him feel extra small and he couldn't help but cling a little to the older little, since he knew if he clung on Bastian Mori's jealousy would get out of hand. Moriarty did some translating but he liked the fact Sherlock didn't understand. At points he thought maybe he was being insulted but Mori said it so nicely with a sweet smile he gave him a sweet smile back which would make his captor laugh even more. It sounded nice, but the fact that he laughed after words made Sherlock unsure. He decided it didn't matter because he was too little to care, he was little enough that if he couldn't understand the words tone was all that mattered. 

While Bastian and Mori waited to get on the boat ride he was told to stay waiting for them, with all Moriarty's bags. Sherlock knew this was his chance to escape. He would have 10 minutes to get as far as he could. To escape and go home, but could he do it? If he did manage to escape would he be able to get home? Would Mori catch him again? What if Mori hurt his family for him escaping. But, in the past he had claimed if he ever managed to escape he would be free and he WOULDN'T hurt his family because Sherlock would have won. But, what if Mori was lying? 

Looking at Hegge he felt frustrated tears fill his eyes. Should he try to run away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Sherlock'et do?


	3. His Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold means they are speaking another language in this case Japanese

Once the ride was over and they looked at the pictures the ride took (and got copies of them) Mori happily looked for Sherlock, but he wasn't sitting there. “He's gone!” He yelled stomping his foot. “It's okay boss, he probably didn't get too far lets look around. We'll find him” Sebastian said trying to calm him down. “No Daddy he just ran away! People always disappoint. It was sooooo predictable! He was just makin' us trust him!” Moriarty ranted. “He tricked us” He said angrily before smiling a little “He tricked me” That was said in a more happy tone.

“Well we're gonna have to find the naughty toy huh Daddy?” He asked in a whimsical voice. “You really should keep better eyes on your toys. Now you've lost your favorite toy, just because you didn't want it on the boat ride” Sebastian commented with ease. Moriarty pouted, taking his bodyguard's hand. Mori was being all pouty and upset as the blond had to decide how to go look for his “son's” lost “doll” Making his way until he noticed the line maybe one of them saw where Sherlock went. “ **Have you seen someone about 182.88 centimeters, skinny, curly dark brown hair, wearing a frilly dress and pink harness leash, kind of like a toddler** ” Sebastian asked to a woman waiting in line for the ride. “ **No I'm sorry** ” She said politely. Moriarty was almost trowing a fit, going on about how HE needed his dolly and how they HAD to find it. Sebastian kept asking people in Japanese. Until finally a worker HAD seen what happen and could take them to the lost man.

There Sherlock was mutely crying hugging his new stuffed toy Mori went rushing to the upset man. “Locket!” He exclaimed “You ran away! Bad Dolly!” He scolded pulling one of his piggy tails, before could Sherlock started to shake his head. “What do you mean no?” The older little asked stomping his foot. But, he didn't get an answer. “Well?” Mori prompted before realizing the issue. Getting the pacifier ripped out of his mouth Sherlock suck in some air letting out a couple gasping breaths as tears formed more in his eyes. “If you didn't run away then what happen?” Moriarty questioned not really believing his victim.

“Sh-she to-o-ok me” He sobbed pointing at one of the employees who were talking to Sebastian.

Sherlock had been thinking about what he should do. It was all too much, he started to cry more and more. He tried to make sure he only cry quietly not to bother anyone. Sherlock knew he should make a run for it. But, it was a scary thought. What if he was caught and Mori started treating him worse? Currently he was in a rather nice place. He could handle the pinches, the hair pulling, and the pushing. And Sebastian was needed to punish him less and less. Sebastian would feed dinner every night. There was a lot worse things he could do! Did he really want to push his luck? And what if his punishment wasn't to himself? Or rather he punishes him by hurting one of my family members? 

Did he really have Stockholm syndrome after only two months? He didn't really feel like he did though. After all he knew that Moriarty's treatment was wrong, but he didn't want it to get worse, or one of his family members to get hurt. He also knew that, one and a half months ago. Moriarty wouldn't have let him have Hegge. Heck a month ago he would have gotten Hegge and then rip it apart and laugh. He wasn't the one changing it was Mori! He knew Moriarty was in the wrong, he didn't love Mori. He didn't want to leave not because he liked living with them, but because if he ran away things could get worse. 

He wasn't changing Moriarty was! He was becoming nicer, it wasn't him just accepting the abuse. It was that the abuse and torture was becoming less and less. Before he was lucky if he got a piece of bread every other day. Now he got a dinner just as big as Mori's. Sure he didn't get the dessert like Mori got, or breakfast lunch and the millions of snacks the other little got. But, he was being fed proper dinners. He wasn't just becoming nicer to him ether. As Sebastian got more comfortable with becoming more of a proper caretaker, and taking more control as Mori's daddy. He started making changes, becoming more of a strict dad. Sure Mori was still very spoiled, but Sebastian was cracking down on brat behavior more and more. No he wasn't changing Moriarty was.

So why couldn't he stop crying? Why did he feel like he was in the wrong? He was pulled out his own thoughts when a woman, she appeared to work there, because she was dressed up like one of the employees. Started talking to him in a slow gentle voice, in Japanese. He didn't know what she was saying and he should talk to her, maybe tell her the truth. Maybe then Moriarty and Sebastian would get sent to jail. But, then again Moriarty had lots of powerful friends. With one call he would get out of any prison. Mori would just be mad. “I I I tay hewe” Sherlock stuttered in English through the pacifier. The woman looked confused before helping him up with ease, being even lighter than before it was easy for the small woman. She started to drag him somewhere, he couldn't fight back. 

Sherlock cried harder as she led him to the store that had gone in first. She tried to comfort him “Safe” “Work Here” “Lost” She said in broken English, but Sherlock wasn't paying much attention. He was on the edge of a panic attack. He was going to get in trouble and he hadn't even tried to run away! At some point one of the better English speaking workers tried to explain better. But, by then he wasn't able to be reason why. He just cried. It was unfair! It was cruel! Sherlock wished that things were different that he had been here with Jammy and THEIR caretakers and not Mori and HIS caretaker! It would have been more fun, he wouldn't have be be afraid. They would be happy. But then again, John didn't like much girly things. Even though there were boy characters. He was sure most of the park would have bored Johnny. Mori didn't really care about gender at all. He'd wear a skirt if he wanted to, he had in the past. But, he knew Jam would pretend to like it because he'd know that Sherlock liked it. And Mycroft and Greg would end up taking them somewhere John would really like, like legoland or something. 

The moment that he saw the angry Moriarty and calm Sebastian see him. Sherlock fear spiked, he felt like he was going to get sick. He wasn't surprised when Mori went straight into scolding him. But, when he told Moriarty that the woman took him, the little saw red. “Locket says she took Locket! Is he lying or is she a thief?” Moriarty yelled at Sebastian as he pulled Sherlock with him, the poor boy still holding all of Mori's bag. The woman was already talking. “ **Another guest had informed us about a mentally challenged girl was crying by the boat ride. Since she lost her caretaker.** ” The woman explained to Sebastian. “So you really you didn't try to run away?” Mori asked extra loud “N-Noo-oo she took me" Sherlock repeated pointing at the woman “Inside voice Mori” Sebastian warned before turning back to the worker “ **Oh gosh, she gets motion sick on water rides so she was told to stay right there, she doesn't speak Japanese so all this must have been rather scary for her. Thank you for trying to help her** ” He explained with ease calmly. Moriarty frowned “She stole him” He claimed. “Behave” The caretaker said strictly. He crossed his arms angrily huffing. “I'm sorry Locket” Mori said petting his head, causing the skinny boy to hum happily. “You were a good girl” Even though he didn't go by girl pronouns, Mori would often call him girl. It was growing on him. Specially being called a princess (doll) “Daddy can we do some more shopping” He asked softly “Don't you have enough stuff?” Sebastian asked taking Moriarty's hand. “Yeah but I wanna get Locket somethings.” Sherlock tilted his head in confusion. Was it a trick? A trap? “Oh?” Even Sebastian was suprise. “Hmm mm. I saw somethings that could look cute on the Dolly and he was very good today” Moriarty said happily.

Moriarty picked out the pink bunny ears with the darker pink poka dotted bow headband according to him it was based based of Bonbonribbon. Which Sherlock only knew as that cute pink bunny with the bows. Some cutesy socks and hair accessories (while Mori got himself some Badtz socks) he got the pink rilu fairy wings and even pink flower crown, while Mori also got the purple flower crown. He was getting rather frustrated over the fact Sherlock was walking so slow. “Can't you walk any faster?” He huffed “Feet huwt” He confessed shaking. “The shoes are too small, if they were the right size he'd be able to walk faster without it hurting” Sebastian said calmly. “Fine we'll get you new shoes.” Later that day (after they put the stuff up in the hotel) they went back out to check out the small shops. They found him some new shoes, light pink mary janes in his size. While Mori got himself some cute pastel color (blue yellow and pink) tennis shoes that were also platforms. They made him 4 inches taller, so it made him and Sherlock the same height. Both still smaller than the giant that was Sebastian who was 6 feet and 6 inches. 

It was Mori's idea to also get him a large baby pink bag, that was style like a messenger bag instead of a backpack so it wouldn't mess with his leash. That way he could use it for his diaper changing things, along with keeping whatever Mori wanted in the bag too. Sebastian was just glad he wouldn't have to hold all the things anymore. Sherlock didn't say anything, and to be honest it was a good place to clip Hegge if his hands were busy. 

As he tried to go to sleep, on the extra pillows that Sebastian and Mori ended up throwing off their beds because the hotel gave way too many pillows. Before he would have to have just slept on the hard floor. But, Mori had told him to use the pillows. Sherlock couldn't help but think about how much he missed his family. He wonder if Jammy was still utterly hurt or if he was feeling better and moving on. He wonder how his parents felt, did they even care? He wondered if Mycroft broke down and cried when he was alone or maybe with Greg. In the funeral video and the pictures he seemed so cold. He hoped Greg could help Mycroft and Jam move on. He wonder how Mrs Hudson was doing. Now that John didn't live in the flat. Would she rent it out? Was she lonely without them? He hoped they still visited her. He hoped she wasn't lonely. He brought Hegge closer to his chest as he mutely cried into a pillow. He hoped Ok Ki and Mary Bell wasn't too lonely too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com/


	4. A Rather Long Day

On the screen there was the fairy show, Rilu Rilu Fairilu. It had interested Mori, so Sebastian had bought a dvd of all the seasons. It wasn't subbed so Sherlock couldn't read what they were saying. But, he liked the pretty characters and it kind of made him feel extra little. At the moment Bastian was still brushing his hair to make him look all pretty. Unlike normal Mori had said his hair could stay curly! So no evil iron. He hated the iron. His hair was getting lighter since Mori wouldn't let him dye it. Mori had a shirt that was light pink with black text that said “Just because I'm cute doesn't mean I give a fuck” with the word cute and fuck extra big and then a couple random stars, but you couldn't see I give a fuck part because of the black high waist suspender skirt hid it. Part of Sherlock thought Bastian picked that combo on purpose. Unlike normal he was wearing a cute wig, half of it was black the other half was pink, the wig only went to his shoulders and was curly with a LOT of hair clips! A bunch of the hair clips they got at Sanrio Puroland. As well as his kuromi ears. He also had makeup done (by Sebastian) giving him black lips and eye shadow as well as a couple cute band aids that were normally on Sherlock. He also had a black umbrella. His shoes were black platform boots with pink laces (that Sebastian tied up) and Sherlock remembered that Mori had bought multiple different shoes, in his size. So that must have been one. 

Once his hair was done being nicely brushed and put in two cute pigtails. Bastian helped him get ready. He took the bandages off, his wounds were all healed up, and he didn't have anymore bruises. But new ones were put in because Mori liked him bandage up. At least now when he's finally healed Mori doesn't rehurt him so he would need the bandages again. Honestly he didn't really mind he liked the coverage of his arms. There were some scars on them he'd rather not see. From Moriarty and Sebastian (like the cuts, rope burn, and cigarettes burns) but there were scars form his past that was a big reason he preferred to wear long sleeves. Those scars bothered him more than the ones his captors gave. Because at least he remembered how he got those. Even though he could remember things from when he was very young. And he could remember things before the scars, he couldn't remember how he had gotten those scars. It always bothered him. Mycroft claimed he got them while out playing and how he was always getting hurt. But, it felt like a lie. 

After a quick diaper change (Sebastian never did as well as Mycroft or Greg, but he did his best to do it quickly so it would be less awkward) then the bell shape petticoat tutu. It was his favorite because the super ruffles on the bottom was what made all his dresses puff. All his dresses were fairly and ether barely covered or barely didn't cover his diaper. His petticoats were the same way. Yesterday for example his diaper peeked the whole time. It was very embarrassing, but also made him feel rather funny weird. The dress that Mori a black and pink lolita dress. It had puffy short sleeves like normal. The black part kind of looked like an apron it even started going up like an apron but under it there was another set of black fabric that looked just like the front without the pink heart that covered the butt. On the back there was a big black bow, and at the bottom the frilly pink fabric came back. There was a lot of ruffles. Sherlock liked it specially because it leaned more on the light girly than most of his clothes did. After Sebastian finished getting him dress Mori started adding the finishing touches. The pink flower crown from yesterday, Mori pulled his pig tails so they would go over it, black and pink stripped socks that went a little under his knees. His pink pacifier and his bat themed pacifier clip. A black collar with a pink heart tag that said “Locket” 

It always took longer to get him ready, even though he never fussed. Mori was just very picky on how his favorite dolly looked. He used to be the one who got him dressed and all pretty. But, Sebastian could do it a lot faster (and he was always more gentle) “You're right Daddy, Locket does look nice with brown curls” Mori praised the taller man who was putting a pink toddler leash on Sherlock. “Thank you my prince” Sebastian said playfully before putting a black toddler leash on Moriarty. The prisoner had to hold back his giggles “Daddy! I don't need a leash!” Mori stomp his foot. “The crowds will be crazy today and I will not be losing you because you decided you wanted to go look at something” Sebastian said in his strict voice. Which made Sherlock squeeze Hegge harder. He didn't like that voice that much, it was too close to Sebastian's angry papa bear voice. “Fiiiine BUT I'm bringing Kuromi AND Badtz Maru” The little said angrily getting the two black Sanrio stuffed animals from the bed

It turned out Mori had wanted to go on a Harajuku fashion walk. Sherlock didn't really understand it was a lot of walking, he didn't like it. But he didn't whine. He had to hold the bag too, he was a little pouty but it was hidden behind his pacifier. Moriarty talked to some of the others. No one commented on their leashes or the man in tan cargo pants, a black undershirt and a green button shirt that wasn't button up. After a lot of walking the event seemed to end they had to deal with a lot of people asking for their photos he didn't like it at all. Moriarty was more than willing to take all the photos he loved the attention but Sherlock hid mostly behind Sebastian. But Mori dragged him out to do poses with him. After a little bit he learned to have a bit fun. Even though he still didn't like it that much. The whole day after the walk was spent going into cute shops and Mori buying stuff. They took a break at a weird cafe, called Kawaii Monster Cafe. Mori was really excited, it looked crazy. Sebastian was forced to take many pictures for Mori. As well as join in on them. Moriarty picked the Milk Stand room to sit in (he would have rather the mel tea room, but it wasn't his place to say) Sherlock sat quietly in the chair. There table had a giant plastic green sheep head right above them with glowing yellow eyes drinking from the light that looked like baby bottles. It was creepy. He didn't get a menu, he didn't think he would get anything probably. So Sherlock was very surprised when Mori had gotten him the fries and a non alcohol experiment cocktail. Mori got himself the chicken strips with the milkshake as his drink. Sebastian just ordered a cocktail heavenly fruit mix (that was alcohol) and the colorful space burger u.f.o, after Mori said he couldn't just get the teriyaki chicken bowl because that was boring. 

In reality it was probably because Mori stole food from everyone's plate. But, Sherlock didn't mind, even though he ate half of his french fries, Mori had given him two of his chicken strips! He didn't get a dessert like Mori or Sebastian got, but he was still happy! Bastian praised Mori for being a good boy and treating his things well. Sherlock hummed happily, and tried not to think about how much he missed his family, even if Mori and Bastian were treating him nicer. 

Someone, a Japanese woman stopped them as they got back onto the street. It was a woman with a young child. She looked angry and starting talking to Sebastian. Mori cut them off saying something daddy, and then words he didn't understand. But, Mori said it in his childish innocent voice normally used to make people think he was a simple cutey. Right away the woman's face soften as Bastian spoke and she seemed very sorry. When she and her kid finally left Sherlock shyly asked “Wah did you say” He was rather nervous. “I just asked Daddy if everything was okay, he claimed that he was your uncle and my adopted dad” Mori laughed, he found it quite funny, while Sherlock face went bright red. “Mr. Bastian” He said softly covering his face, Hegge's clip being held by his fingers. “I think it'd be best if you call him Uncle Bastian from now on” Mori ordered. “O-Okay” 

They went to Kiddy land which was really cool! He knew his caretakers would never let him buy all the things Moriarty bought. His arms were getting tired from holding all the bags. He zoned out for most of the time at the giant toy store. He was exhausted. His nightmares weren't getting better. Every time he closed his eyes he'd get flashes of things like a knife, blood, laughter, the nightmare girl's laughter. His parents screams, them scolding him. But he didn't do it. The nightmare girl did it. They don't believe him. They never do. Only Mycroft could see the nightmare girl for what she truly was. Sometimes he'd get flashes of her looking like a innocent little girl, and then she'd be a monster. He couldn't sleep without seeing her face. He couldn't close his eeys without feeling uneasy. As if she was always lurking under the surface. He didn't understand these feelings or nightmares. He wished he was at home Greg could help explain his feelings and maybe Mycroft could help with his nightmares.

They were almost home when Mori saw a crane machine that had a pink tiger with darker pink stripes. He NEEDED it. So he ordered Sebastian to get it. In order to get it he had to move the stuffed animal half on top of it. A stuffed white sheep with beady black eyes. With tan colored hooves. Something about it made him feel scared and calm at the same time. How could that even work. It reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what. He almost jumped when Mori loudly said he could have it shoving it into his arms. Sherlock felt sick but he said a happy thank you! Right before heading to the hotel they went to another restaurant and once more he was shocked to be given yet another meal! Once more Mori shared with him which was fine because his poor stomach couldn't handle all the food. Sebastian once more praised Moriarty for being such a good boy. 

At the hotel he fell onto the pile of pillows. Sebastian made sure the do not disturb sign was on because Moriarty didn't trust maids not to steal his things. “Poor baby all tuckered out” Mori giggled taking Sherlock's shoes off and then socks. “He's not as big as you” Sebastian undressed him, he wasn't much help, acting rather limp letting him do all the work. He was put in some soft... new pink bunny footie onesie it had a hood with bunny ears even! It felt really nice “The pajamas look great!” Mori said clapping happily. He had matching pajamas but instead of a bunny his was a raccoon and it was just a hooded onesie. Personally Sherlock thought that his was better cause they had the feet covered. According to Mori his didn't because he's a big boy. Sebastian's pajamas were new too, but they weren't onesie. His pajamas shirt had tiger stripes and so did his pants, it was a 2 pc pajamas set though. Sherlock was sure that Sebastian was only wearing it because Mori begged him to. 

“Say good night Locket” Mori reminded him after the other two were done saying goodnight. “Nini Mori, Nini Misteh-” “No it's uncle Bastian remember?” The other little corrected “Oh yahs Nini Uncle Bastain” Sherlock corrected softly.

While the other two slept he couldn't sleep, his brain wouldn't let him. Hegge didn't like the new stuffed animal. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Mori gave it to him, he didn't want to look ungrateful. Something about it gave him familiar unpleasant feelings. Maybe he had a stuffed animal like it before. He didn't like the beady eyes. They looked cold. Well she needed a name, and just like that it came to him Mata Upola. Hegge questioned his name choice it wasn't like his normal choices, well that didn't say much he only had three stuffed animals before Mata Upola. May Bell, which was based off a bunny from one of his cases so she didn't count Oi Ki and Hegge. But, something about the stuffed sheep made him think of the name Mata Upola. Which he couldn't remember right now but he was pretty sure was a name from mythology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com/


	5. Nightmares and a New Job

It's hot, why was it so hot, smoke the smell of smoke something was burning. Opening his eyes there was a fire by the door of the hotel room the sheep was on fire. Where was Sebastian and Mori? Where was all Mori's things he bought? Why was he in the bed? Where was Hegge? Why was he holding a stuffed bee. It seemed familiar. He didn't understand what was going on, but he needed to get out. Stumbling out of the bed he knew he couldn't go out of the window it was too high he'd get hurt. His head was all fuzzy. “Mummy! Daddy!” He called out “My?” He shouted. But, they didn't hear him or maybe they weren't there? They weren't there this was hotel of course they weren't there. The fire was burning higher. It wasn't just Mata Upola on fire, there was drawings. There was loud sounds of the fire trucks. He couldn't breath, a man comes to his window, a fireman “You're okay lil guy come here” He called out. Sherlock makes his way to the fire fighter and he reaches out to him, before...

He wakes up, his hands shaking in a sweat. “M-My My” Sherlock sobbed “Shut up” He heard a girly voice snap. Looking around he looked down at his stuffed sheep. “You've always been such a stupid stupid crybaby William” He frowned at Upola's words. He wasn't stupid he was smart he was. “If you were really smart you wouldn't be h-” “Locket” Mori said rubbing his eyes. “M-Mori” He sniffled, the other man frowned. “Nightmare?” Just a shy nod. “Come here” He crawled up on the bed. With Hegge, while Upola insulted him. Without any real words Moriarty started to pet his hair. It was rather nice, but made him miss Mycroft. Grabbing a piece of his raccoon pajama, Sherlock hid his face in the other man's chest letting the silent cries out.

The hotel looked different. He could hear his parents arguing in the other room. They are mad at him. Mummy thinks he started the fire, daddy doesn't believe it though. He thinks.... someone else did it? He can barely hear them. “It's okay Sherlock” Mycroft said petting his back. “His name is William” a voice whined, it sounded like Upola. “Well he prefers Sherlock” Mycroft snapped. Opening his eyes he hugged Mori tighter. He wanted Mycroft.

Instead of going out it was just a lazy day. Moriarty and him watched magical girl animes (no subs so he didn't really understand but he still loved it!) Mori also wanted him to play with him and Sebastian it felt kind of nice. He was being extra nice to him today. They ate a lot of snacks that Sebastian had bought. Sherlock was a little nervous that it was a trap, but anything Moriarty would hand him the toy to play with or food to eat he slowly did. Not once did Mori got mad! He couldn't help but think about how nice it would be if Jammy was there too! They could all play together and Sebastian could get to know other caretakers. It would be nice. 

Sebastian was doing all the packing, Mori was babbling excited to Sherlock about how they were going to America “Have you ever been to the United States Locket?” He asked curiously “No I have not” Sherlock replied his head hurt. Moriarty decided it was best to just wear pajamas because even on a private plane it would take almost 14 hours. “It's amazing! Lots of fun! Specially Las Vegas. We have some business there and then we can go on a road trip all across the US” Mori said bouncing. “You're gonna help someone hurt people aren't you?” Sherlock asked softly with an adorable pout “Actually my favorite doll, no one is gonna get hurt. Besides some very bad people.” The prisoner tilted his head “I'm not pure evil. I don't believe myself evil at all. I do what interests me. Anyway someone contacted me with a interesting offer. In fact many people will be helped and I'll make lots of money. It's a win win you goody two shoes” Mori said playfully pulling his cheek.

Honestly it did make sense. A man like Moriarty, of course he would take clients from both sides, humans didn't matter to him. So if someone was willing to pay enough or be interesting enough he'd fall on ether line. It made a lot more sense. “You always saw the best in everyone. Are you just seeing things again William” Upola mocked. He wished she'd just shut up. He tend to give items names, and personalities, and sometimes they even talked back to him. Of course he knew it was his own thoughts. But, it was a very useful way of processing the sheer massive amount of thoughts that ran in his head. Mary Bell for example was a mature teenage girl who is very good with small children, she tend to help him calm down at night with her comforting words. Oi Ki was just a curious baby who loved exploring. She had to go everywhere with him because she was always wanting to learn more. Her favorite thing was to question him. Which would mean he would have to explain himself or the situation more simple. Hegge was a very shy flower hedgehog, very sensitive boy who cries when people think he's a bear cause clearly his a hedgehog. He's scared of everything and needs to be close to Sherlock because he's the only one who can make him feel better. Moto Upola was turning out to be a very mean girl who reminded him of nightmare girl. No one even called him William! Technically he had two first names, William Sherlock yes, but that was only because his parents couldn't agree on the first name. She wanted to name him Sherlock, to give him a unique name like Mycroft. But on the other hand their father wanted to name him William after his dead grandfather. By the time Sherlock could talk however he always wanted to go by Sherlock, partly because he preferred how unique Mycroft's name was and hated the nickname Willy that the nightmare girl would call him. It took a while for his parents to start calling him Sherlock but in his dreams the girl refused to change, it was always Willy or William. To this day he hated the first part of his name. He hated the stuffed sheep too.

“You're boring when you think” Mori commented poking his cheek. Sebastian had already gotten all the bags onto the plane and was finally leaving the ground. “Well what chu wanna talk about?” He asked gently petting Hegge with the same hand that held him. He fit so comfortably in his hand. “I'm excited to go to the US again are you?” The other man asked. “Mm I guess it could be fun” Sherlock said after thinking about it giving Moriarty a smile. “So my little prince what brought you to the US the first time?” Sebastian asked. “Oh I lived in the US with some family members” He mumbled covering his face with the pink tiger stuffed animal. “My parents sent me away, cause of my issues, he was ashamed. He was American and my mom was British. No one really could handle or get me” Mori said sounding really upset. Sherlock pet the older little's back. “I understand and can handle you” Sebastian cooed. 

Most of the flight was spent with Sherlock sleeping and waking up from nightmares. While he wouldn't talk about what they were about, Mori talked about how his own childhood. It sounded like a really lonely time. Sure other kids didn't get him, but at least he had Mycroft. Moriarty had no one. Sebastian cuddled his little comforting him, even though it seemed to hurt talking about it. Mori confessed it felt better talking about it, before trying to encouraged Sherlock to talk about his nightmares. He just claimed he didn't remember.

While they played Sebastian played Disney movies. They had a bunch of food, and every time Mori ate he would give Sherlock some, he couldn't eat as much. But it made him so happy. He really felt like Sebastian had help Mori grow a lot. “You don't work as much as you used to” Sherlock commented nervously “Well I found something to help me with my boredom!” He said cheerfully booping his nose. Sherlock giggled. “Uncle Sebby is a gud daddy” He said, sure he wasn't as good as Mycroft or Greg, in his opinion, but he was a great daddy for Moriarty. 

Las Vegas was so crazy they were staying at Circus Circus which was rather exciting. Everything made him feel rather excited and very small. The bright lights and sounds was a little overwhelming but it helped slow down his thoughts too. The room had 2 beds, but Mori said they could share a bed. Which was rather shocking. It turned out that he kind of liked it. Which Sherlock didn't mind at all! It helped him not have so many nightmares. It mind of reminded him sleeping in the hotel bed with Mycroft as a child. 

In the morning Moriarty was dressed up in a suit it turned out he had business to do. He was dressed up in a pretty black lolita dress that was one of his more mature dresses. While Sebastian and Moriarty worked, he was set up at the casino, and told to hang out there until they were done. Hegge didn't really like all the people. He was clipped to the little pink heart purse that Mori had given him. It had some money for him to use. With ease he started to play some of the games. He kept winning it was kind of fun he couldn't help but giggle and feel rather bouncy! 

It was rather shocking security didn't mess with him with how much he was winning, until Moriarty came back joking about how good he had been winning. He must have been working with someone with a lot of power. Or on the other hand Moritarty was like Mycroft and had a lot of power. They left the casino area (after Sherlock got his chips turned into cash) to the arcade area. Mori took his tie off and loosen up a bit.

Sherlock really liked the speed of light game, specially when Mori played with him. He liked a lot more simple games. Sebastian was amazing at the crane games, and shooting games. Mori was good at any game he played, but according to him he grew up in arcades. Then later said how one of his aunt's that took him in for 2 years would go to the casino a lot and he'd be left at the arcade. It was kind of sad. But, he seemed to not mind it. “I always loved games, they were able to make me less bored” While Moriarty was taking a call, that he didn't even want Sebastian to hear Sherlock tugged on the blond's shirt. “I know Mori has lots of things, but maybe I can buy him a game system? As a thank you?” Sherlock asked shyly. “Why'd you want to buy him a thank you gift? You do remember you're a prisoner right?” Sebastian asked staring at him with cold eyes. “Yah... but he could be a lot meaner and... he helped me with my nightmares and he's changed. You both have. You're nah a mean angry man just doing a job for money and he's not the heartless man who enjoys hurting me.” He said looking at his feet. “It was stup-” “I think Mori would like that”

When Mori came back from his phone call he said he had to go on private matters for a couple hours and ordered nether of them to eat because they were meeting up to the buffet at Circus Circus at 8. And everyone knows you don't eat the same day you go to the buffet. It was a law. During that time Sherlock and Sebastian went to a game shop, and started to examine the game systems. Both of them agreed a handheld would be the best for Moriarty. After a while they decided a switch that was pink and green along with a couple games.

At the buffet they had to wait for Moriarty he was a little late, they saw a glimpse of him, he was talking to a woman and man. “Richard-” “No, I have a family now.” With that he stormed away. Sherlock frowned Richard Brook, that was the name he used to ruin his life. “Hi there buddy” Sebastian said softly. “Don't wanna talk about it” Of course Mori knew they knew. “Mori Mori Mori! We got you umthing. So you can feel better” Sherlock said brightly handing him the wrapped box. “Oh okay, this is kind of weird Locket, but thank you” Moriarty said with a bright blush. Opening the box he couldn't help but break into a big goofy smile. It wasn't just a switch, Sherlock had customized it to say Mori with cute letter stickers, along with stickers of a tiger, Kuromi, and Badtz. “Thank you Locky” He said hugging the brown hair man and then hugged Sebastian “Thank you daddy” he whispered. 

Sebastian had fallen asleep, normally Moriarty would be asleep by now, but it seemed very much like Sherlock he couldn't sleep. “Mori, who's Richard?” He asked testing his luck. “... Me, my dad wanted to name me Richard, but my mom named me James, I would go by Jim. Though my father would still call me Richard. After my mother died he sent me to live in US so he could focus on his work, he was a professor. He told his family my name was Richard. When I was old enough, I changed my last name to Moriarty, my mother's maiden name.” He explained in a whisper. Sherlock didn't know what to say. “I hate how I still have nightmares about them. Most of my father's family were scared of me. I was different” Sebastian continue. “I have nightmares too” Sherlock said softly to help sympathize. “About a girl, I don't know who she is, but she hurts me. She says mean things scary things.” He flinched at the memories. “Well she can't hurt you” The other said confused. “It feels real” Sherlock whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com


	6. Uncovering Truths

In the end Sebastian caught the two of them awake and told them in his strict voice to go to bed. When it was morning Moriarty and Sebastian was getting ready to leave. “Locket we'll be gone for a couple hours, this is serious and dangerous task.” The insanely smart man explained. His bodyguard handed him a phone. “Do not use this phone, we will call you to let you know we're okay” Sebastian ordered firmly. “If you haven't gotten a call by the time it's 7pm we're probably dead and you can have your freedom” Mori's said in a playful voice, but Sherlock felt sick. “What are you going to do?” He asked “We're stopping some very bad people” Mori said petting Sherlock's head. “What if you're lying” Sherlock pouted pulling away. “These two are the scum of the earth, I know. They taught me everything about the criminal world I know. They used me to come up with plans when I was a child. If I didn't help them plan out crimes they'd beat or starve me or whatever they thought would get me to behave. I was nothing but a tool to them” The bodyguard gently took Moriarty's hand. “So they treated you like the way you used to treat me?” The prisoner hummed. “Yes” There was shame and remorse in his voice. “We have to go” Sebastian said checking his watch. “No call by 7pm you get your freedom. I'm... sorry... for treating you the way they treated me” Mori called out as they left.

Sherlock watched the time past on the phone. He could call Mycroft right now. He could just run away. But, he was worried about Mori and Sebastian. Moto Upola wasn't much of a help. She kept mocking him. Going on about how they weren't coming back and how he's in trouble. But, then she said something “Why'd they come back for you after you were so naughty?” She said with a crackling giggle, that was the exact same laugh nightmare girl had. He felt on edge, he wasn't in the hotel room anymore? Where was Mycroft? Their parents? Closing his eyes he could hear his parents. They were talking about the fire and him. Something about the jealousy and how he's been acting up more and more. 

The man seemed nice, but he asked a lot of questions. He wasn't comfortable, but he answered the questions honestly. The doctor started asking him questions like if he ever wanted to hurt himself “No!” was he angry at his family “No” When asked about the fire he flinched. “No! I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! It was probably Eurus!” Just as the words slipped out his mouth Sherlock was jerked back into reality. Was it reality though? His brain felt all funny, he was confused. Who the hell was Eurus? He checked the phone. Maybe he could call Mycroft. He know? But, then he would have broken Sebastian and Moriarty's trust. 

Hegge was getting worried, Moto Upola kept mocking them. He was getting really sick of the Sheep. Finding a pair of scissors he felt bad about doing it, but he cut the stuffed animal head off. “LEAVE ME ALONE” He yelled covering his ears. But, Upola continued her laughter. “You can never get rid of me William” But it wasn't Upola... the voice was on the bed. Looking at the empty bed, it wasn't empty there was nightmare girl giggling. She was holding a pink pair of kiddie scissors. “I'm going to chop you up William” She said opening and closing the scissors. She was little maybe 4? “Leave me 'lone Eurus. My gonna get mad at you” She got closer and pulled out... their dad's pocket knife. “What the heck! Why do you have daddy's knife? You're nah suppose tah play with it. It's dangerous” Sherlock shouted falling out of the chair he was sitting in, and the nightmare girl... Eurus was gone. It was hard for him to get his mind back together. Where was he? It took a little bit for him to remember that he was in fact at the hotel, the hotel that Mori paid for, the hotel in Las Vegas. He looked down at his uncovered arms... at the large very faded scar that went down his arm. 

Itching his arm he wondered when they would call it but it was only 2pm. Using the phone he decided to look up the name Eurus. At first he was just getting a bunch of things about the god. It was pointless. “You're so dumb William that's why I like you” Moto Upola said. “I'm NOT dumb” Sherlock yelled in tears throwing the head into the trash. He didn't understand what was going on. Did Mori drug him? He didn't think he did. He hadn't drank or eaten anything. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe none of this was real. Maybe he was still tied up in the crawlspace, slowly dying. Maybe he was dead. Maybe this was what hell was? 

Taking a deep breath he had tried to analyze the situation. Examine it rather then just freak out. Why would he be having these flashbacks? It started with his nightmares. Was it because of how Mori treated him? No because he had these nightmares when he was with Mycroft and Greg. No this wasn't Mori's fault. Maybe he caused it to get worse. Or maybe it was time for him to face the truth. Grabbing a pen he found the note book that Mori got him. It was mostly unused because he never had anything to write. Soon he was scribbling everything he knew about “Nightmare Girl” Aka Eurus. 

By the time he was done writing it was 7:04 and still no call. Nibbling on his lip he decided he should wait more. Part of him was excited for his freedom, but he was also worried about the two men. He couldn't just leave, well he could and should... but he decided to wait a little longer. It wasn't until 10pm did he get a call. It was short just that they would be at the hotel in 5 minutes. Like Sebastian promised they got there in 5 minutes. Mori looked very tired and emotionally worn out. “You stayed” Mori said shock tearing up, the shorter man hugged him tightly. “I... I was worried about you two” Sherlock confessed with a frown.

They told him how it went, it was a little harder than Mori thought it would be but it still worked out. Which Sherlock was glad about it. When asked about what happen to Moto Upola, the tall detective looked away. Luckily Mori didn't push the topic. It seemed like the day was hard on both them and Sebastian was just doing his best to take care of both them. He put on Magical Doremi and tried his best to cheer both them up. It didn't really work that much. Sebastian and Moriarty moved the two beds together and they all just cuddled as they watched the anime that Sherlock couldn't understand because of course it wasn't in english. Not that he minded. It was nice it helped distract him from the thoughts lurking under the surface. 

Moriarty wanted to get out of Las Vegas as soon as possible, they had enough money from Sherlock's gambling and his last job. He just couldn't stand being here any longer. Too many bad memories. After some discussion, Florida was chosen. So they could go to Disney World. Sherlock was rather nervous he didn't like giant crowds like that. But, he didn't say his feelings. Mori was very excited because growing up there had been a time where is cousins and aunt and uncle had gone to Disney World while he was stuck at the hotel the while time. Sherlock decided not to say how that's what Mori and Sebastian did to him at the beginning of their relationship.

Instead of flying on a private jet, they just went on a normal airline. Since it was last minute only 2 seats were together, while the other one was by the exist. Mori made him sit there, Sherlock was pretty sure that it was just a test to see if he would run away. He was being tested and honestly if he was truthful part of him knew if he escaped that Mori wouldn't go after him, or hurt his family. But, it would hurt him. And Sherlock didn't really want to hurt Moriarty. What if he just left and it that caused him to revert and all the progress he made was gone? Honestly he didn't care how it sounded like, he's changed sure he knew that. But, both of them did, actually all three of them did. He didn't care what it was. Even if it wasn't normal, and even though he knew Mycroft would claim he had Stockholm syndrome

He couldn't really enjoy the idea of going to Disney when he knew it was Jam's dream to go. It made him feel terrible going without John. On top of that he couldn't help but think about Eurus. He needed Mycroft to help tell him the truth. He should just run away, Mori was a better person and didn't need him anymore. He hated choices. It just felt like anything he did he'd be in the wrong. 

Once they got to the new hotel, which was one in Disney World! They started to get unpacked. Mori stumbled on one of the old newspapers from London. He gasped. “It's been almost a year!” He exclaimed showing the newspaper to the other two men. Sherlock didn't even realize until just then, the first few months were hard for him to keep track time wise. They all kind of just blended together. Even now his ability to remember what day or date it was was terrible. Sebastian kept telling him he needed to start writing in the journal to help. The torture mixed with his “episodes” made it really hard for him to remember where he was or even what year it was at times. While he didn't have many “episodes” as Sebastian called them. He had a couple when they were around where he was confused on who they were, or thought he was somewhere else. Sherlock didn't fully remember those episodes. He also had only one different kind of episode where it was like one of those flashback things he had when the two of them left him alone in the hotel in Vegas. He couldn't tell if Mori was My and even though Sebastian looked nothing like their father he couldn't help but think he was? They said things that they claimed they hadn't. Whenever he had those flashback episodes alone it was a lot easier and a lot less confusing. But, knowing now it had been almost a year since he faked his death it was taken rather hard, he couldn't help, but have a little breakdown he burst into tears and locked himself in the bathroom.

Sherlock still had the phone, Mori forgot to get him to give it back. Or maybe it was a test. To see what he would do with the phone. It wasn't one of his mean tricks. Sherlock could tell. He was sure that it was because deep down Mori was just a smart little boy who never grew up, even Sebastian agreed with him. He was terrified of being rejected or abandoned. If Sebastian took longer than he was supposed to going getting them food, Sherlock would have to calm Mori down saying it was probably traffic, while his captor was sure that the bodyguard had decided to run away. 

Article after article, Sherlock read about what he had missed. Greg and Mycroft managed to clear his name. They couldn't prove that Moriarty was the true villain but they did manage to prove that the cases were real and he wasn't the bad guy. Sherlock wonder if Moriarty was the one who help prove his name, because a couple months ago, it was revealed that Richard Brook last name was legally changed to Moriarty. And it was then later revealed that Richard was never paid by Sherlock up front, it was always a anonymous person, who claimed to BE Sherlock. But, after it was all over it turned out that the person was someone who wanted to hurt Sherlock. And how Richard had to go into hiding because the payer was physically threatening his life. Then there was the article made only a day ago, maybe 3 days after they left him in the hotel alone. Richard Brook was born as James Moriarty. That his aunt and uncle was the ones who hired him to ruin Sherlock's life. Because they blamed him for James Brook, Mori's father, imprisonment. Of course this was true, Sherlock had been the one who discovered the professor was abusing his power, which resulted in one of his student's death. 

Moriarty had fed the police the information to clean Sherlock's name. He didn't need to do that? So why did he? It made no sense. Was it just for revenge on his abusive aunt and uncle, the next few articles went into details about their many crimes. Including using their own nephew for pity crimes, how they had child services called multiple times, but they never could prove any abuse. Or maybe Mori felt guilty for what he had done. It was so hard to understand that man sometimes. 

Finally after 7 hours Sherlock came out of the bathroom. “Feeling any better?” Mori asked gently. Sherlock gave him the phone. “I know what you did. I need to know right now. No lies no tricks. Why did you clear my name? Was it to get back at your uncle and aunt or was there more? Was I anything more than just a pawn in that?” He asked using a firm voice even though his hands were shaking just very little. Sebastian wouldn't notice but Moriarty would and did. “I never planned for this. I never planned for you to be more than a doll to me. But you are okay? I feel bad for hurting you. For everything. You've made my life better. You've given me something that helps my overwhelming boredom with the world. Because of you I have a dad... that I never had. I... I have a family because of you. Humans were never interesting to me. They were just boring toys. Then you came around and you were interesting. Then you made me have feelings for you. You made me feel things. You made me see you more than just a doll for me to play with... I saw my cousins, and how they interacted with each other. You make me wish I had that. You make me wish that you were my little sister. You make me feel like in many ways you are my little sister. You're more than a toy. I care about your feelings. Even though I don't want to. I care about you just as much as I care about Sebastian” Moriarty confessed, he seemed so broken in that moment.

“If you care about me. Then you will tell Mycroft, Greg, Mrs Hudson and John, that I'm alive. You'll send them tickets to see me. Mori, you're a good person now. We can find a way to get them to see that. Sebastian might be a uncle to me now, and you... I see you as a big brother too... sure you're sometimes a brat and you're way too spoil. But, you're my family. But... if you care about me. Truly care about me. You need to let me have my whole family” Sherlock said taking Mori's hands into his, his voice full of hope and softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com


	7. Finding Sherlock

Moriarty had agreed, but he was very scared. He had already sent them some pictures of Sherlock and everything Sherlock's “family” would need to get to Disney World. Sebastian was a bit worried as well. They had no clue how they would react. “Maybe we should lie?” The bodyguard suggest. “Yahh” Mori agreed. “My will know right away.” Sherlock commented laying on the bed, resting his head on the older little's lap. “What if we just told them I had to fake my death to protect them, and I was tortured for a little. But, I was saved by you and Bastian? I mean old you and new you aren't the same” Sherlock shrugged. “It could be a risky story if they start asking questions” Sebastian said with a sigh. He was leaning back in chair. They had been trying to come up with what to tell the three men and woman all day. “Well we can't tell them the truth they'll kill me” The shortest whined. “I won't let them hurt you Mori. I still think my story is the best. Cause it's not a lie soooo My won't be able to tell and I can just say I duh wanna talk about it” Sherlock didn't like the idea of lying to his family, but he knew it wasn't really lying and telling them the full truth would cause issues. “Okay, in the end it's your choice” Mori said 

Sherlock was clinging rather tightly to Mori, he was wearing a blueish mint lolita dress that pattern was brownish blond and gray bunnies in different poses it had strap sleeves and 4 bows going down it's chest and lace on bottom and on the frill of the top that connected the straps to the chest. It was his favorite dress. Because he loved bunnies and Mori knew it. That's why he suggested he wore that dress to see his family. It would help him feel better. They bandage his arms. Sherlock struggled a lot with the fact that he did like short sleeve dresses but hated the disgusting long scar on his arm, one that he was pretty sure... Eurus caused. He had a lot of little scars some of them caused by Mori (who almost always apologized when he saw them at least once) along with scars he had before then. So using bandages was nice. It got to the point where Sebastian and Mori found some patterned gauze wraps. Though most of their patterned ones claimed to be for animals. It was fine. Most the time he went with normal white ones however. Today he was wearing the blue one with white paw prints. Since he didn't want his family thinking he was super hurt or anything. He was also wearing his light blue mary janes (Mori ended up buying him a few different colored ones, for when the black would be too harsh on the colors and he wasn't wearing pink) Mori on the other hand was wearing a lime green shirt that had a monster on it that said “Trouble Maker” and a cute rosy pink skirt that didn't go together at all. Mori liked clashing outfits. It was him and he wanted to really show Sherlock's family him. Syrup, his stuffed pink tiger was being held tightly. Unlike normal Sebastian struggled a bit with getting the pink leash on Sherlock because he was being very squirmy and an easy time with Mori getting the yellow one on, despite normally it being the other way around. 

As they waited at Cinderella's Wishing Well. It was Mori's idea, Sebastian had suggested the Cinderella Castle, but it was a very busy spot, the wishing well would be easy for them to find as well. As it got closer to time for them to show up, the more worried Sherlock got. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if they were angry at him? What if they don't like how he's changed? What if they've changed. What if he couldn't handle how much they've changed? What if they hate him? Sherlock found himself sucking on his pacifier even though Mori said he didn't need to always use them anymore. Sebastian had to comfort both Mori and Sherlock.

He could see them from the crowd. Jam was dressed up in his big clothes. Sherlock squeezed Hegge tighter. It was Mycroft who saw him first, he pointed him out. Soon he was found himself in a hug by Greg, Mrs Hudson, and even Mycroft. But, John was in angry tears. The moment after the hug though Mycroft hit his head. “I told you those pictures were Sherlock” The older brother told his lover glaring at him.

“Why didn't you contact us sooner?” John asked his voice full of anger. “I-” “Why did you fake your death?” The shorter man asked before he could answer the first question “I had to! To protect you guys! If I didn't you'd get killed.” He shouted started to tear up. Sebastian and Mori couldn't just stand there (Mori hiding behind his caretaker) “It's okay Locket” Mori went to comfort. “Moriarty! What is he-” John gasped. “-He's good he helped me! He's a little like us, and this is his caretaker Sebastian.” Sherlock quickly defended. “He helped clear my name and helped me lots” Mycroft was clearly examining the 3 of them. “How?” He questioned. Before Mori could speak he took a deep breath. “Well, it was his aunt and uncle who caused me to have to fake my death. Mori was a tool of theirs for their revenge. It was only after Sebastian was hired did things change. It's basically 'cause of Uncle Sebby that Mori changed and became a giant sweetheart!” He said giving them a big smile at the end of it and giving Mori a giant hug. It wasn't a lie. Sherlock blamed Mori's family for him be a bad person, and then Sebastian made him a good person. “I'm so happy to see you Sherry” Mrs. Hudson said hugging him once more. “Me too Granny” He sniffled.

Mrs Hudson took Sebastian by his hands“Thank you for taking care of Sherry” She said. He awkwardly looked away “You're.... welcome” John mumbled something about not believing it. “I thought you might want someone” Greg said pulling out the stuffed pig from the bag. “Oi Ki!” The tall little squealed grabbing the pig happily. Sherlock wanted to ask about the Eurus girl that he had been having nightmares of, but he decided it was best if he waited. It was hard seeing John being so... untrusting. But, he knew it was his fault, and it would take time. 

It was Mycroft's idea for John to change into Jam clothes to try to help John with the awkwardness. Mori felt a little awkward but Greg and Mrs Hudson was nice to him and his caretaker. “Well Jam ever forgive me?” Sherlock asked the older detective with a sniffle. “He just needs to get used to it, it took him a long time for him to cope with your death. He was hurt very badly by the way you “died” it's not something that will be healed all at once” 

Jammy was still being rather fussy and pouty. They tried to focus on the rides not that any of them really could. Things were very awkward. No amount of pretending could hide it. Mori felt awkward being around all these new people, Jam was still very hurt by it all, and Sherlock felt utterly helpless by it all Greg and Mycroft were trying their best to be kind to Sebastian, who felt uncomfortable with having new caretakers trying to parent his littles. The only one who was acting natural was Mrs Hudson, who babied Sherlock a bit more and gave him more attention, but at least she wasn't being weird. 

Sherlock sensed it was going to be a long day... no a long recovery but he hoped that they could all be okay someday. Maybe one day they could all be one big family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com
> 
> Short chapter I know, the next series will be everyone trying their best to adjust.


End file.
